


Cat Playdate

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Multi, Nonbinary Antisepticeye, Nonbinary Character, Soft Antisepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Jackie comes home to see his roommate having a cat playdate with a certain someone.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Jackieboy Man/Marvin the Magnificent (Jacksepticeye Power Hour), Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Cat Playdate

Jackie opened the door to his apartment to a surprise: his nemesis and roommate sitting on the couch together, excitedly chatting. Not only that, but there was also a small black cat around Anti's feet. So _this_ was Binx. Anti had mentioned him before, but since Jackie had never, y'know, _snuck into their house,_ he didn't know what he looked like. He was adorable.

No, wait, back on track.

"Am I interrupting something?" the hero asked, gesturing to them. Anti and Marvin both laughed.

"Oh, no, come in!" Marvin replied, flicking his wrist. "We were just talking."

"I mean, I didn't think that you two would get on so well."

Now it was Anti's turn to speak up. "I didnt think so either," they explained. "But he has cats! And they're cute! Look at them!" They held up one of Marvin's three white cats, this one with a black collar. It was Mr. Fluffington.

"Yeah, I kinda _live_ with them." Jackie slumped on the couch next to them and started to take off his boots. "So, since you two are getting along, that means that you'll stop sneaking around when you come by, right?"

"I _guess_ so, but I _won't_ have any fun." Anti fake pouted and crossed their arms. "Here, I'll help you." They pulled off Jackie's mask and lay it to the side, then rubbed his shoulder.

Marvin piped up again. "You hungry? _I'm_ hungry. What do you two want to eat?"

"Fuckin' _starving_. I'm getting a bowl of cereal or something."

"I'll take cereal too, then." Anti got up. "Oh, and do you have any food for Binx?"

"Of course!" Marvin and Anti went into the kitchen together, their little harem of cats following them. On the other hand, Jackie went up to his room to change into casual clothes. He grabbed his mask along the way and threw it onto his nightstand.

___

Two hours of playing with cats later, Jackie was exhausted. Anti brought out a fishing pole with a toy fish on the end. They had the cats running all around the living room. And Marvin had a lazer pointer. Marvin's cats were curling up in their own little beds. Binx was nuzzling up in the computer chair in the corner.

And it seemed like their owners were tired, too. Marvin stretched and curled himself up under a blanket and lay next to Jackie. His purple hair fell onto his face, which he eventually tied back out of frustration. Anti slumped against his other side and grabbed another blanket. Smiling, Jackie put his arms around the two of them.

"So... another cat playdate sometime soon?" Marvin murmured. Anti nodded.

"Yeah, definitely," they said back. "Mmm... Or maybe a date for the three of _us_ sometime soon."

"Alright, I think you're a _little_ too sleepy now." Jackie rubbed their back, along with Marvin's. "You know what? I..." He yawned. "I think a little group nap isn't that bad of an idea."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not usually a fan of Marvin ships but... Cat dad...


End file.
